Summer Blondes
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Bridgette, Geoff, and other favorites all meet each other over Summer Vacation while their sworn foe plans his revenge and their demise in the darkness! Fans of canon and fanon should be pleased. BridgettexGeoff. Now being written by Reading10.
1. Reunion and Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or World Tour, even though the latter doesn't exist in this story. Big thanks to Reading10 who helped me come up with the plot of the story

**Note:**Please read Two People With Blonde HAIR before this. The story will make more sense if you do. This story will most likely be longer that it's predecessor due to this storyline I just thought of today, but be patient! I'm working on this along with Almost! Total Drama Action.

**Rating Note:** Rated T for most of the story, may change to M in later chapters though.

**Romantic Note: **Of course BridgettexGeoff and CodyxIzzy will be returning since they were the main pairings in Two People With Blonde HAIR. As for the new pairings, NoahxLindsay (My OTP), BethxJustin (They're cute together.), and DuncanxGwen (Please don't kill me DxC fans!).

Here we go!...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Summer Love Arising**

Bridgette clicked her heels while awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend Geoff at her driveway. In order to adapt to the summer weather, she wore a blue tank top with a picture of the waves, jean shorts, and sandals. Rubbing her hand through her pony tail, she started to tap her foot in excitement. A black car pulled up to the driveway as Bridgette squealed in excitement. Once the door opened, she bolted over and glomped the person.

"Oh Geoff!" the surfer girl gushed, "You have no idea how much I missed you! She opened her eyes not finding her boyfriend, but rather an average looking black haired man.

"Will you get off of me!" he grumbled as he shoved Bridgette off. The surfer girl hit the grass with a thud, rubbing her backside in agony as she got back up.

"I see you missed me." A familiar voice chuckled. Bridgette opened her eyes to find Geoff extending his hand to her, looking like he was when she first met him. The surfer girl let out a joyous scream of delight as she tackled Geoff to the ground, straddling her legs on him.

"So much I could do this..." she purred before unleashing a full out make out session on Geoff's lips. He reacted in shock at first, but soon started smooching back and wrapped his arms around Bridgette's lower waist.

"Aww!" a familiar high pitched voiced cooed, "That's so romantic!" Both of them turned to find Lindsay, clad in a yellow sundress with a sunflower design.

"Hey Lindsay!" Bridgette greeted, "It's been a long time!" After the two girls shared a hug, Geoff put his arms around the both of them.

"Well since I've got two lovely ladies with me," Geoff purred, "I'd say we take some time to get reaquainted with each other!"

"This doesn't mean we're going to have a three way, Geoff." Bridgette reprimanded her boyfriend, her voice slightly stern.

"No, not at all!" the party boy stammered, blushing, "What I meant is that we should go out somewhere together!"

"I know you did Geoff!" Bridgette laughed, "I was just trying to tease you!" The two blondes giggled as they put their arms around Geoff and strolled down the street.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

"Well, here it is!" Duncan said to Gwen as he unpacked their luggage from his truck, "Campbell River, British Columbia!"

"Maybe this was worth flying from Mississauga after all..." Gwen pondered as she viewed the scenery.

"And this is just from our hotel." Duncan purred as he put an arm around his goth girlfriend.

"I just hope you don't get in trouble like when you came to my hometown!" Gwen chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself..." the delinquent laughed in response.

"But I still have the video of you breaking up with Courtney!" the goth uncharacteristically guffawed.

"I just want to see her reaction right now..." Duncan purred.

"Actually you can," Gwen smiled right back, "I posted the video on YouTube."

"Bet how she threw that huge of a fit isn't going to help her campaign for office." the green haired punk grinned even wider.

"Speaking of which," Gwen pondered, "I wonder what Courtney is doing right now..."

* * *

**As For Our Main Characters**

"Hey Lindsay?" Geoff asked her, "Whatever happened to Tyler?"

"We broke up." Lindsay admitted, "He called me a retard. I'm not sure what that word means, but it didn't sound very nice."

"Tyler doesn't have any right to call you that!" Bridgette said angrily, "You're a very smart, strong, and funny young woman when you let yourself be."

"Thanks Bridgette." the blonde said before seeing something that made her gasp, "Beth?"

"Lindsay?" the short farm girl mirrored right back. A few seconds of silence succeeded the revalation, then both girls let out ear splitting squeals as they ran over to hug each other.

"BETH!" Lindsay squealed, popping her foot in the air, "I haven't seen you forever!"

"Actually since last summer," Beth corrected her, still locked in a hug, "but it's still awesome to see you!"

"Hey Beth, wait up!" Justin called out while meeting the group.

"I forgot to tell you all that Justin is still my boyfriend." Beth told everyone, "I've been teaching him to be nicer, and he's actually been learning very well."

"I still remember how we almost broke up courtesty of one of the people here..." the male model recalled, making eyes at Geoff.

"Geoff's learned from his mistakes too." Bridgette said in his defense.

"Y... yeah, right!" the party boy stammered defensively, "Bridgette's been a very good teacher!"

"So does everyone want to go out to eat?" the surfer girl tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. Fortunately, everyone agreed to her proposal and went to a local restaurant downtown.

Once they arrived there, Bridgette squealed at the sight of a long time friend. "GWEN!" she screamed in joy as she glomped the goth girl, surprising her.

"Glad to see you too." Gwen giggled as Bridgette got off of her.

"That's what I like to see!" Duncan hooted, "My Goth Queen and Malibu Barbie on top of each other!" When Gwen raised her fist to discipline her boyfriend, he raised his hands in defense. "Can't you take a joke? Sheesh!"

"Anyways," Gwen explained, "Duncan invited me over for a vacation close to his hometown."

"Well it's great that your here Gretel!" Lindsay cheered. The blonde then went to look for a bathroom, but instead she found an outside area. Lindsay stepped outside the restaurant and found Noah reading a book. She cheered and glomped him from behind, making him fall over.

"HEY NOAH!" she screamed into his ear, "HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'd be better if you would get off of me!" the bookworm groaned as he pushed her off.

"Sorry..." Lindsay sheepishly apologized, "Anyways, how are things going for you?"

"If I tell you, will you please go away?" Noah asked her. When Lindsay responded with the shake of a head, the egghead sighed. "Since there's no point in convincing you to go away, I'll just tell you. I became pretty popular after we got off of Total Drama Action. People wanted to be my friend, but they always asked me if I was gay with Cody."

"Well are you?" Lindsay asked, making Noah face palm. "I'm not gay, now go away!" the bookworm demanded harshly, turning back to his book.

His words hurt Lindsay because she developed a small crush on him after she broke up with Tyler. The dumb blonde noticed an air vent as the gears of her little brain produced an idea.

"Wow, my dress is really short!" Lindsay noticed while tugging on the hem, "Even the slightest gust of wind will blow it up... and you'll see my undies!" She purposely walked over to the vent and waited for it to turn on. When it did, the bubbly blonde used her hands to weigh down her dress and batted her eyes at Noah.

"Oops!" she cooed flirtatiously, "Looks like you saw them!" Lindsay ignored the hoots and cheering from the other boys present and focused her attention solely on Noah. When he closed his book and went back inside the restaurant, she stepped off the vent and pouted.

"I thought that would get him for sure." Lindsay thought as she joined her group back at their table, "It's never failed before."

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Bridgette asked the blonde, noticing her sad face.

"I've had a crush on Noah ever since Tyler and I split up." she admitted, "I saw him outside and tried to talk with him, but he gave me the cold shoulder. I even tried my Marilyn Monroe trick on him and he still wouldn't notice me!"

"I don't like girls that throw themselves at me." Noah admitted, his sudden appearance shocking everyone.

"Hey Noah." Bridgette greeted, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Didn't expect all of you to be here." the egghead said, "What's going to happen next, Cody showing up?"

"You got that right my friend!" Cody greeted everyone, leaving Noah flabbergasted, "So, what brings you all here?"

"I invited a few friends to visit over summer break." Bridgette explained, "Noah, Cody, you care to join us?"

"Why not?" the tech geek agreed, "It'll be awesome!"

"Guess I have nothing better to do." Noah shrugged, also tagging along.

* * *

**Sunset**

"This is the local beach." Bridgette explained to everyone, "Sorry we didn't make it here earlier or we could all go swimming."

"There's always tomorrow!" Cody said enthusiastically, "By the way, Bridgette, have you seen Izzy? She was supposed to be her this afternoon..." Blood shot out of his nose and he let out a high pitched whimper at the sight presented before him. Izzy was posing in an extremely tiny bikini, only covering her nipples and crotch. She strutted over to Cody seductively, her eyes fixed on Cody's crotch.

"Is that a flash drive in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" the crazy redhead purred.

"I'b jubst habpy to see you." Cody whimpered, still holding his bloody nose.

"So am I!" Izzy shouted as she lowered her boyfriend down and gave him a huge smooch on the lips, making most of the others cheer.

Geoff heard some bells ringing. His eyes glowed like a child's when he saw the source of the the ringing. "ICE CREAM!" he cried, "I'm buying!"

After everyone left with their ice cream, it was just Geoff and Bridgette alone on the beach.

"It's such a beautiful night..." the blonde surfer whispered as she gazed into the night sky, "We should go for a walk..."

They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they walked down the beach. In order to surprise his girlfriend, Geoff dragged Bridgette down and started making out with her heatedly, not caring that everyone heard their muffled giggles and moans. Geoff moved his hand lower and lower down Bridgette's back, finally groping her butt once he got down there.

"No fair!" the surfer girl giggled, "I should get some action too!" She forced Geoff's already unbuttoned shirt off of his body before caressing his six pack. They were soon rolling around in the sand, tounge kissing and groping each other along the way.

"That was awesome..." Geoff sighed, his hair messed up and his body covered with sand.

"We should do this again tomorrow..." Bridgette suggested, her hair now down and her clothes ruffled and dirty." She suddenly realized something and looked down sadly.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Geoff asked her, concerned.

"All of a sudden, all of the Total Drama contestants are returning." Bridgette recalled, "Do you think **__****he **might be returning too?"

"You worry too much, babe." Geoff told her, "There's no way Chris could hunt us down and take us back by some improbable means."

"You're probably right." the surfer admitted before kissing Geoff on the cheek, "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely!" Geoff agreed.

* * *

**IRONY!**

Chris McLean, the nemesis of the TDI campers, sat in a darkened room in his mansion. He watched the video of how he was humiliated by the contestants by having his face shoved up Owen's butt on the final episode of Total Drama Action. The former host seethed and crushed his soda can in a fury.

"I'm going to get them all one day..." he vowed, "One day very, very, very soon."

"We have two visitors looking to assist with your revenge." said a butler through an intercom.

"Send them in." Chris communicated back through the intercom. On cue, two shadowy figures, a male and a female, emerged through the doorway.

"So what do you punks want?" the host asked the two figures, "I'm on a very tight schedule!"

"We know that you want to get back at the contestants for spoiling your show, and we're offering to help you." the female said.

"However, we do want something in return." said the male.

"I'm all ears." Chris said, now excited.

"I want the man that's rightfully mine:" the female said, her lips curling into a grin, "Geoff."

"And I just want all the women..." the male purred.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Chris sadistically agreed, "I do want to know who you are though." The two figures stepped out of the darkness, shocking Chris by their presence.

"Never imagined two people I've previously tortured would want to help me take out the rest of them," Chris mused before shrugging, "but I'm game. So, do you know where I can find some of them?"

"There are a bunch of them over in Campbell River, BC." the male said, "We can relocate there to start our hunt."

"Just you wait you TDI dweebs!" Chris growled after he dismissed his two new associates, "Soon, revenge will be mine!" His evil, maniacal laughter echoed throughout his dormitory...

* * *

**Closing**

So, what did you think of the first chapter? If you liked it, I highly recommend checking out my main project: Almost! Total Drama Action.

I'll reveal the two people that want revenge on the campers later on. And as for the next chapter, one of the characters goes too far!

Read and review!


	2. OOC And The RCMP

**Disclaimer: **Did you even read chapter one?

**Note: **Once again, here is another chapter. As I did with Memoirs of the Abused, I'm building this from almost the ground up. A few of you might have realized that I've been on an updating streak lately, but that is sure to cease due to mom limiting my computer time and depression for a reason I can't state.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for bikinis, thongs, and bikini thongs.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bridgette's Birthday Beach Blanket Bombing Betrayal Breakup Bikini Blowout.**

**

* * *

**

**At The Beach**

As promised, most of the people Bridgette invited came to the beach, the only person notably absent being Izzy.**  
**

"Don't worry Beth!" Justin called out from the water, "I'll catch you!" The farm girl fidgeted as she stood on the dock. She looked down and saw the seemingly massive gap between her and her boyfriend, only water in between them.

"Okay," she whimpered, "I'm jumping!" She ran down the dock and leaped into the air, only making a small splash as Justin slowed her descent.

"That was so much fun!" Beth cheered, "Thanks for helping me get over my fear of heights, honey!"

"No problem," Justin chuckled, "We want to experience as much as possible during this time, right?"

"I guess you're right." the farm girl shrugged.

Elsewhere, Noah laid out on the beach towel while continuing to read his book. Someone's shadow suddenly blocked his view of the sun. It was Lindsay, wearing a black bikini with a red outline.

"Hey Noah!" she greeted seductively, "Do you like my bikini?"

"It's nice." he said without taking his eyes off the book. Lindsay swiped his book away from him and hid it behind her back.

"Give that back!" Noah commanded.

"Come and get it!" the dumb blonde cooed, turning around while holding the book to her butt. The bookworm snatched it back to find that Lindsay's bikini bottom was actually a thong. He blushed at how much of her backside was exposed by it.

"Don't be shy you bad boy!" Lindsay purred, also blushing, "You know I like you!"

"But I don't like you back!" Noah snapped with venom, stomping away.

"But Noah!" Lindsay cried, "I was teasing you!"

"I have one more thing to say to you:" the egghead said turning his head back, "You're annoying."

The wind blew Lindsay's blonde hair around her head as she stood there, unmoving and shocked with a devastated look on her face. Never before had her flirting not affected a healthy, heterosexual male. She walked over and decided to go to Cody for advice.

"Hey Lindsay," he greeted, noticing that the blonde was looking glum, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't get it!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Why won't Noah pay any attention to me?"

"What tactics did you try?" the tech geek asked.

"I tried standing above an air vent to blow my dress up and just a few minutes ago I tried to attract him with my best bikini." Lindsay admitted, "I don't know what I can do now!"

Cody parted eyes from the bubbly blonde and looked toward the side view of her buttocks, noticing the thong she wore.

"Um Cody?" Lindsay asked, tapping the geek on the head, "Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry..." he stammered, blushing bright red as he continued, "That's just how Izzy tried to attract me. I didn't like how forward she was though. One day, I got fed up with her flirting and blew up at her. I felt really guilty about making her cry afterwords, so when she apologized and told me very sincerely that she was in love with me, that was exactly what I was looking for in her."

An abnormal number of thoughts soared in Lindsay's head after Cody finished his explanation. She never thought of being emotionally attached to anyone except her family. She might have loved Tyler, but she wasn't in love with him. Also, the blonde thought about all the boyfriends she only had a physical attraction to that ended up betraying her in the end.

"I know Noah very well," Cody continued, snapping Lindsay out of her train of thought, "and he's not the type to fall for girls who show skin to get attention."

"What should I do then?" she asked.

"Try to take up some of his interests." the tech geek explained, "You could go to the arcade or join a book club."

"Book Club?" Lindsay gasped, appalled by the thought of reading, "I have trouble reading some of my magazines! What makes you think I'll understand the things Noah reads?"

"You could just take it step by step." Cody flinched, taken back by Lindsay's rant, "Find words you know and ask Noah about the really big words. After he starts getting more comfortable around you, go in for the kill."

"I can't kill Noah!" the dumb blonde shrieked, "He's the person I have a crush on!"

"It's an expression Lindsay." Cody explained, "Tell him your true feelings without pulling a trick and maybe you'll have a shot with him."

"I can't drink!" she gasped, "I'm not nineteen yet!" **[1]**

"Not a shot of tequila!" Cody exclaimed, getting slightly frustrated, "A chance of hooking up with him!"

"Ohhh!" Lindsay said. The two of them joined the rest of the group in front of a stall.

"You know Geoff, I'm only doing this for your birthday." Bridgette said from inside the stall.

"I know," he responded, "and boy do I appreciate it!"

"Anytime you're ready Bridge." Gwen said.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"Bridgette has a birthday surprise for Geoff." Gwen explained.

"Okay guys, I'm ready!" Bridgette said while tightening her grip on the door handle, "One... two... THREE!" She swung open the door, revealing herself in a light blue string bikini. She blushed when the boys, particularly Geoff, Duncan, and Cody, started whistling and hooting in appreciation.

"Looking good Bridge!" Beth cheered.

Bridgette let out a high pitched swoon as Geoff swept her off her feet, his eyes transfixed on her cleavage.

"So you three wanna make out?" the party boy purred.

"Now Geoff," the surfer girl chuckled, "you can't spend all day staring at my boobs!"

"Why not?" he exclaimed, "They're the most beautiful pair I've ever seen..." Bridgette lifted his head so his eyes were now focused on hers, instigating their trademark make out sessions.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Justin asked everyone, "Let's party!" Everyone cheered as they all ran to the coast, the water dousing their feet.

Everyone had a great time swimming, playing beach volleyball, and who could forget the wet T-shirt contest? (The girls wore their bikini tops so they didn't expose anything.) The party lasted until sunset where they had dinner.

"I wonder where Izzy is?" Cody asked Noah as they finished their plate of ribs, "I think she would be here by now..." On cue, Izzy came running towards him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I went too far!"

"It's okay, Izzy." Cody assured her, his heart slightly mangled about what he thought she did, "Just tell me what happened."

"It's not okay!" the crazy girl wept further, "It's too horrible to explain!"

"It's not the end of the world Izzy!" the geek cried, now trying to shake her back to her senses.

"Yes it is!" she now was screaming uncontrollably, "Don't you fucking get it? I'm a criminal now! The RCMP will be on my ass in any second!"

"You're under arrest, Izzy!" a man in a helicopter called out, "Surrender yourself!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" her shriek faded into the distance as she ran off with the helicopter on her tail.

The nine other Total Drama competitors and the other people at the beach stood in dead silence after the shocking revalation.

"Smooth." Noah said, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Bridgette's House**

The surfer girl, now in her night clothes, turned on the TV to watch the nightly news.

"Tonight's top story, a local farm outside of Campbell River was set ablaze killing the farmer and nine other animals." the newscaster said, "The arsonist was reported to be a red haired teenager dressed in green clothes."

"Izzy?" Bridgette whimpered, recalling what happened at the beach that evening, "It can't be!" Now absolutely petrified, she slowly stepped up the stairs and into her bedroom, the phrase "It can't be." echoing in her head and in her voice.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Nineteen is the legal drinking age in Canada.

**

* * *

**

**Closing**

Just a warning ahead of time, this story is going to be a lot more serious than Two People With Blonde HAIR. That was just a romantic comedy, this is an actual plot driven drama.

To be truthful, I did not like how this chapter turned out at all. I think I was OOC with a few of my characters. Could you tell me if I was in your review?


End file.
